The Baker
by 1 DeathGoddess
Summary: Who makes all that food that L eats? And what happens when they go over the edge? I've always wondered. OC and Oneshot


The Baker

Kagawa Ai worked day and night in the little kitchen in the high-rise building, located in the middle of Tokyo, Japan. All day, she baked and baked. She never got to eat any of the delicious things she made. All of it went to that whiney, little, mal-nourished detective, L. He ate so much food. All day, she had to made cakes, pies, cookies and brownies of all sorts.

The kitchen she worked in was so small. A little white room with no windows and very little to do, but bake. There was a little intercom that would be buzzed when L wanted something to eat, which was constantly. Who else would make all those sweets that L ate? He didn't like to order from different places, he liked the same things, made in a particular way. And she was the one who was "honored" with the task of preparing it, all by herself. People don't realize how much he eats a day? Everyday, Ai made at least two cakes, four batched of brownies, 3 batches of cookies and one pie. Everyday she made these, and from scratch too. That wasn't even the worse part! If it wasn't made right too L's standards, he would complain about it.

"Kagawa-san, there's not enough sugar in this." OR "Kagawa-san, why are there blackberries on this?" He would complain in his quiet, little voice.

It was also extremely embarrassing when she had to go deliver the food in front of the investigation team, looking like crap. She went out in her apron and flour-covered face, carrying his precious sweets to him. Sometimes, there was a thank you, but usually he was hard at work, trying to solve the Kira case. It was even worse, late at night, when he wanted food brought up to him, when she was sleeping. Good thing she always had extra food in storage.

One night, after she was especially tired, she got the call to bring a large cake up to his room.

"Ahhh! Not now!" She screamed in her head. She clamored out of her nice, warm bed and grabbed a chocolate cake on a large ceramic plate. She stomped to the elevator, in her night robe, and pushed the button repeatedly. All she wanted was to go to bed. She arrived at the floor, and went through all the security stations, which were very hard to go through while carrying a cake. She knocked on the door.

"Oh, is that Kagawa-san? Come in." Said L from the other side. Ai opened the door and walked in. L was typing on his laptop, while the Yagami kid was sitting in a chair. They were handcuffed together, which Ai always found a little weird. Even if it was part of the investigation, people talked.

"Ok, here's you cake." She huffed, trying to be somewhat tolerant. L looked at the cake, and picked at it a little. He stared at her after coming up with a conclusion.

"Kagawa-san, why are there no sprinkles on it? You know I like sprinkles. Go downstairs and put someone for me. The little blue ones." He piped up. Ai stared at him and snapped back,

"What? You want frickin' sprinkles? It's two in the morning and you want me to go back down stairs and put sprinkles on this cake that I already slaved away at making? Well, you can just take this cake as it is!" she yelled and slammed the plate of cake on his head. The way L was sitting didn't give him much time to react, so L was knocked back and lay motionless on the floor, blood trickling from his head. Ai stepped back in horror. Ratio leaped up from his chair and checked L's pulse.

"Oh, God, you killed him. He's dead." Ratio muttered.

"Oh my God! I killed L!" Ai screamed, her knees buckled and she wept in horror. "I'm a murderer. I killed L. I'm dead." Ai collapsed on the floor.

"Don't worry. I'll tell them it was Kira. We'll say that he fell over and hit his head. We'll just blame that weird way he sits. I'll take care of it." Ratio comforted.

"Huh?" Ai was a little baffled. She just killed L and this kid was trying to cover it up, as if he were grateful, but whatever. "Yes, I'm free!" She laughed, completely relived. She would never have to make another baked good again. "Thank you. You're so cool." Ai cried in happiness to Ratio. Ratio smiled.

"Ahh, but there is one condition." He pointed out. Ai looked at him, scared.

"What?' Ai asked.

"Go make me some pie. I'm hungry." He said.

"Ohhh, make it apple pie." A voice whispered behind Ratio.

"Oh, yeah. Make it apple pie." Ratio added.


End file.
